


Banshee

by berryjammy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Cussing, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kinda bad sex, Light Masochism, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Roughness, Self-Esteem Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryjammy/pseuds/berryjammy
Summary: Gavin Reed goes looking for a fight. RK900 gives it to him.





	Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from Domestic to indulge some ideas with this pairing. This is a separate stand-alone series and doesn't take place in the same universe. 
> 
> The writing style of this is going to be pretty different in both voice and tone, trying out something new. It's sort of written from Gavin's POV and voice without being in first-person.
> 
> This originally started out pretty dark and harsh but evolved into something a little more funny (I think?). But there's no fluff to be found here.
> 
> I think Gavin sucks. But he's fun to write. 
> 
> Shout-out to Twitter Jericho <3

Gavin Reed had an android problem.

Ever since the plastics got it in their heads that they were people and started demanding rights, it took some time for the public to finally come around but goddammit if they didn't start getting them. It was enough to make Gavin sick.

Connor, that glorified toaster, came back to work at the precinct. As an employee. Like he had a JOB. What a fucking joke.

Connor, whose soft brown eyes and earnest smile belied the fact that he once beat the shit out of Gavin in the evidence room and knocked him out cold. When Gavin woke up he was the hardest he'd ever been in his life. He masturbated furiously for weeks after, angrily jerking his meat as he thought about him and Connor exchanging blows and then Connor spread out beneath him. Connor was tough but he was also sweet and warm everything Gavin wanted but nothing Gavin deserved.

When Connor came back to the precinct, he diplomatically approached Gavin, apologizing for their altercation and extending his hand in truce. Gavin stared at his hand like it was on fire. God he wanted to push Connor to the floor and kiss him and fuck him until he cried, until be begged to cum, right in front of everyone in the precinct. Ugh. He slapped Connor's hand away.

Hank clocked him across the fucking face.

God, he used to like Hank too. Back when Gavin first joined the force and was a beat cop, Hank had been sarcastic and funny and, deep down, kind. Ever since his kid died he wasn't the same. Just a deadbeat alcoholic washed up has-been. No sense of humor. No desire to live.

Except not lately. Ever since Connor showed up again after the revolution, Gavin noticed that Hank's eyes fucking twinkled. The edges scrunched up when he smiled, which was much more often than he had in years. It was fucking awful. Insufferable.

Gavin could kiss the idea goodbye of ever trying something with Connor again. Not only could the android obviously handle himself, but Hank was extremely overprotective of the hunk of plastic. Fighting and fucking were definitely out. So Gavin kept his distance.

A couple months after the revolution brought another problem. The android forces raided CyberLife tower and freed all of the remaining androids there. Including the prototypes. Including the RK900.

The thing looked like a fucking nightmare and a wet dream combined to Gavin. It had Connor's damn stupid handsome looks but its resting bitch face was  _severe._  It was also taller, and eyes a cold grey-blue-whatever-the-fuck icy color. Shit. It made Gavin nervous. But also like his insides were on fire. Connor was taller than Gavin and had beat the snot out of him. This thing was even bigger and Gavin was pretty sure it could fucking destroy him. And he wanted it.

Connor found this damn prototype and converted it himself but Gavin was pretty sure it didn't even want to be deviant. Sometimes the thing was more machine-like than the non-deviants ever were. It refused to take a human name, it insisted on being called by its model number. What the fuck. Connor reasoned that wasn't too unusual, since it was the only one of its kind, so it was a unique name. Whatever.

God knows why they gave the fucking thing a job as a detective at the precinct too. Obviously Connor suggested it. "It's a natural fit. It's what he's programmed for, like me," he said.

Gavin noticed that most deviants were generally friendly, polite, and just thankful to be able to coexist peacefully with humans now. Like Connor. Not RK900. He was an asshole. He talked down to humans all the time, mocking their inability to notice things he picked up with his unnatural senses, his goddamn detective vision mind palace whatever he called it. He never showed any emotion, unless being condescending counted. It drove Gavin up the wall.

Out of everyone in the precinct, RK900 zeroed in on Gavin very quickly. He had little patience for his unfounded bravado and loud mouth.

\---

They were at a crime scene earlier that day. Gavin cockily explained what he thought had happened. RK900 walked in from the other room and ripped his theory to shreds. Just dragged the shit out of Gavin, listing in detail each item he got wrong and piece of evidence he missed. It was shameful. Gavin's face grew hot and he cussed at RK900 before punching a wall and leaving. He headed for the bar by his apartment. Fuck that.

\---

After knocking back some drinks and stubbing out some cigarettes, Gavin managed to work himself up more rather than calming himself down.

Stupid fucking tin can son of a bitch goddamn motherfucking plastic prick.

His face was so hot, so red and angry, he went into the bathroom to splash water on himself. He gripped the edges of the sink and stared into the dingy bathroom mirror.

 _Find him_ , his brain was telling him. _Show him he's not better than you._ He obviously wasn't thinking straight, knowing he probably wouldn't stand a chance against the android sober, let alone while drunk. But he didn't care. He didn't fucking care.

\---

Gavin knew to take a self-driving cab back to the precinct. RK900 didn't have a home like Connor did. Connor stayed at Hank's house. RK900 stood around the precinct at night like a fucking creepy statue. It was late and no one else was around. Gavin found him there just as suspected, sitting at his desk going over old case files or some shit. Gavin stomped right up to him. RK900 barely gave him a glance.

"Hey look, you asshole," Gavin said, getting up in his business, sticking a finger in his face. The android looked up at him placidly.

"Detective," he acknowledged.

"You think you can fucking embarass me in front of everyone like that?" Gavin huffed.

RK900 stood then, looming over him. "Detective Reed, your blood alcohol content is above the legal limit of being drunk," RK900 said, looking down his nose at him.

"Yeah, it fucking is," Gavin said aggressively. "You wanna do something about it?"

RK900 blinked. "No. But I think you're not in any state to be in your place of employment."

"I know you think you're better than me," Gavin growled.

"I  _am_ better than you," RK900 stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Fight me then," Gavin said, putting both hands on RK900's chest and giving him a shove. RK900 took a step back. He crossed his arms across his chest and stood silently, not engaging.

"Fucking fight me!" Gavin yelled, pushing RK900 again. The flash of red from his LED was the only warning Gavin got before he found himself on his back on the floor. The air  _woosh_ ed out of his lungs, the wind being knocked from him. RK900 was on him in a flash, forearm braced against Gavin's throat while his other hand held down Gavin's arm.

"Fuck you," Gavin wheezed, air getting cut off.

Then, something happened. RK900's facial expression changed. The damn thing almost always had the same blank, impassive look on its face. But right now, it looked _disgusted._ "You're pathetic," he sneered.

Something flashed across Gavin's eyes. Somehow it went straight to his dick. He realized he was hard. God he was so hard. He bucked his whole body upward trying to throw the android off. RK900 moved back slightly, which gave Gavin the opportunity to swing his free arm at the android's face. But RK900 quickly dodged backward and retaliated with a swift punch directly to Gavin's face, hitting his orbital bone. Gavin's head knocked back against the floor and RK900 put a hand around his throat.

"Cease this," RK900 said, starting to look...angry? At the very least annoyed. It was the most Gavin had gotten out of him the whole time he had been at the precinct. It thrilled him. Gavin thrashed his legs underneath RK900. RK900 squeezed. Gavin stilled as he tried to gasp while his airway constricted.

Gavin let out a weak laugh, croaked: "You gonna put me in my place?" He made as if he were going to attempt to lunge again.

RK900 cocked his fist back and got Gavin in the mouth this time. His lip split and he could feel his teeth rattle in his skull. The jolt caused him to bite his tongue and his mouth filled with blood. He spat at RK900, blood spattering across his perfect fucking face.

"Just hold me down and make me your bitch already," Gavin rasped, voice harsh. "Fuck me."

"That was not an option I considered," RK900 said. "Will it make you more compliant?"

"I dunno, why don't you try and find out," Gavin goaded.

RK900 hauled Gavin up by the front of his shirt, manhandling him against the desk. He flipped Gavin around to face the desk and reached around to unbuckle his belt, pushing his pants and boxers down in one swift motion.

"Did they even bother to give you a dick?" Gavin asked mockingly.

"More than enough of one to deal with you," RK900 replied. Gavin received no further warning before RK900 pushed into him from behind. The android must've had some sort of lubricant because its cock was slick, but it didn't help Gavin being entered without any preparation.

"God Jesus fuck," Gavin shouted. "Stop. Wait. It fucking hurts." RK900 stayed in place, half-buried in Gavin. Gavin breathed as he tried to get used to the intrusion. It burned. It hurt. Nothing about this was gentle or affectionate. Not even passionate.  _You deserve this_ , a part of his mind told him.

Gavin grit his teeth. "You sure don't know how to do this properly, do you? Or you just don't care."

"I've never engaged in intercourse before, so no to either," RK900 replied.

"So that makes me your first, huh?" Gavin said, finally feeling as if he had some leverage in this power play. As if. "You gonna get off on this?"

"The act is a means to an end. It does not affect me the same way it does you," RK900 replied.

"Good thing you're doing this for me then."

"I don't care if it makes you feel good or not," RK900 said coldly. He slid in a little further. Gavin winced. He believed him.

"Yeah," Gavin said, twisting his head to try to get a look at him. "Tell me how much I fucking suck."

"You're trash," RK900 without hesitation. "Your presence aggravates and annoys others. Your conniving and flippant attitude has alienated you from your peers. You once showed promise in the police department but are now considered subpar at your job."

"Holy shit," Gavin said, stunned. "Fucking brutal." But he was rock hard.  _It's all fucking true_ , his brain offered. Gavin pushed back against 900. All the talking distracted him from the discomfort and his asshole had finally acclimated to the intrusion. It still fucking hurt. But not as much.

RK900 began to respond to Gavin's motions. Moving in. Out.

"Yeah, fuck," Gavin said. "Fuck me with your stupid rubber dick." Gavin was starting to sweat. He pushed back. It was starting to feel kinda good.

RK900 stared blankly. He was dispassionate and unresponsive to Gavin's provocations.

"I fucking hate you," Gavin said, shifting further to lock eyes with him. "And you hate me. You think you don't feel anything, but you do feel that, don't you?"

This time it was RK900's turn to have a look pass over him, like a shadow. He started fucking him harder.

"Oh yeah," Gavin said, continuing to run his mouth. "Use it. Feel that emotion. Fuck me raw. Use me. Put your robot jizz in me. Fuck. Do you even--" He was cut off by an especially harsh thrust into him, making his arms buckle and pushing him hard against the desk.

RK900 had stopped listening to Gavin's prattling. He lifted one of Gavin's legs up and fucked into him faster. Incensed.

"Oh, oh," Gavin gasped. "Jesus!" The combination of the quickened pace and his excitement over getting the android so worked up and Gavin was suddenly cumming, ejaculating in spurts on the top of the desk. Nobody even touched his fucking dick. Embarrassing. 

Gavin had no idea what the trigger was for RK900's orgasm. It was probably something ridiculous like pressing a button in a program. Just a giant button in the options labeled "JIZZ." Click. Maybe a string of code triggered at beginning of his sex protocol and completed after a set period of time. Something impersonal that had nothing to do with him. Gavin liked to imagine his asshole twitching around the android's cock had something to do with it though. Whatever it was, he felt a rush of liquid filling him. It was unnerving in that it was a noticeably lower temperature from a human's bodily fluids. Not hot. Lukewarm.

"Shit," Gavin gasped, falling forward against the desk, bracing on his forearms. RK900 pulled out of him. Stepped back and fixed his clothes. Gavin was flushed and out of breath, pants bunched around his knees, viscous liquid already dripping down the backs of his thighs. He was a fucking mess. "Clean yourself up," RK900 said. He sounded disgusted. Gavin just pulled up his pants and underwear and fumbled with buckling his belt. He looked punch-drunk.

"Go home, Detective," RK900 told him, turning back to his desk. He still had red flecks of Gavin's blood-spit on his face.

Gavin half-stumbled out of the precinct and called a cab, letting the fog of whatever just happened settle over him. He went back to his apartment and passed out on his ratty mattress. Ass sore and sticky and full of robot jizz, he slept soundly for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> _Banshee on my shoulder_   
>  _And I ain't gon' get no sleep tonight_   
>  _Said keep doing what I told ya_   
>  _And the trouble is that she ain't right_
> 
> _Step off the edge, come on_   
>  _Sweat it all out, come on_   
>  _Step off the edge, come on_   
>  _Work it on out, come on_
> 
> _There's nothing about it okay_   
>  _There's nothing about it okay_   
>  _I like what you're doing to me_   
>  _There's nothing about it okay_   
>  _Come on, come on_
> 
> Santigold - "Banshee"


End file.
